


Not The Same Person Anymore...

by fad_doodles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Chimera Theo Raeken, Dragons, F/M, Familiars, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, Were-Creatures, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Witch Danny Mahealani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fad_doodles/pseuds/fad_doodles
Summary: After gotten beaten up by Gerard to the brink of death, Stiles disappeared completely from Beacon Hills.More than a decade later, Stiles returned to Beacon Hills to prevent a supernatural war from breaking out.Hope you guys will enjoy reading it. xoxo <3





	Not The Same Person Anymore...

Stiles took a deep breath and dialed the number. He put his cell on loudspeaker and placed it on the desk, not wanting to hold it, just in case he accidentally dropped it. He saw his cell dialing the number and he heard it ringing.

After the 4thring, the person on the other end answered, “Hello?”

Silence.

“Hello?” The person asked again.

Stiles quickly answered, “Hello. May I speak to Dr. Alan Deaton please?”

“This is he. May I know who am I speaking to?”

“This is the Obsidian Mage.” Stiles whispered.

“It’s an honor to speak to you, High Mage. How may I be of your assistance?” Alan sped through. Stiles could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“I understand that Beacon Hills has a wolf pack and that you are their emissary. I would like to request a meeting with the Alpha for permission to stay in Beacon Hills for several days, depending on how long my business might be, off course.”

“I understand. Though I would like to inform you that I am no longer the emissary to the current pack that resides here but I am able to inform them that you are requesting a meeting with them.”

“That will be helpful.” Stiles continued on, whispering to Alan.

“I will text you all the details as soon as I am able to confirm it with the pack, at this number.” Alan assured Stiles, “Is there anything else that I can assist you with, High Mage?”

“That’s all. I will be looking forward to your reply.” Stiles immediately hanged up before Alan could reply.

Now he waits. He got up from his chair and went to his bathroom to shower.

\---

Alan was utterly shocked that the Obsidian Mage contacted him requesting a meeting with the McCall pack. He was thinking that this could go either way, the High Mage will kill the pack or he was really passing through for his business and that’s all there is to it. Now he needs to call Scott to inform him. Several seconds later, Alan decided that Scott should get the whole pack to come over here so that it would be easier for Alan to explain everything to them. He texted Scott, telling him to get the pack to come to his vet, as soon as possible as he has something urgent to inform them. Less than 5 seconds later, Scott replied him telling him that all of them would be there in an hours’ time.

Alan acknowledged the message and continued with his work, calling in the next patient.

An hour later, all of them were in the back of Alan’s vet, standing around waiting for Alan to talk. He looked at them and saw how much they had grown over the past 10 years since they all got sucked into this messed.

12 people standing in his office is very crammed, so Alan quickly told them.

“Someone of power is requesting permission to stay in Beacon Hills for several days for their business, so the person would like to request a meeting with you, Alpha McCall to formally request before they stepped into the territory.” Alan began.

Danny was the one to voice out first, “Someone of power? Someone with magic?”

“Yes.” Alan sighed, “A High Mage.”

“WHAT?!?!” Danny screamed in shocked. The rest of the pack looked confused at their resident witch and emissary.

Isaac, who was standing beside Danny, placed his arms around his shoulders to calm him down, “What’s a High Mage?”

Alan was the one who answered him, “There are 2 types of magic practitioner – Mages or Witches, and Druids. Witches and Druids, like Danny and me, we practiced magic by verbally saying the spells and creating the potions, by using Mother Nature, to enhance our magic. We use the movements of the moon and the sun, the waves of the ocean, the howling of the wind to multiply our magic. Both of us have our own book of spells that we have either created ourselves or were passed down for generations. Our very nature is to maintain and protect the balance of nature.”

“We do have our perks of being able to use telekinesis without casting a spell. And more powerful witches or druids have the telepathic and teleportation capabilities.” Danny added on, “We are called White Witches or White Druids. They are those who practice black magic which involves a lot of blood and sacrifices, they are called Necromancer or Darach.”

“Then there’s Mages. They are able to manipulate reality to an extent. Their trainings are complicated and long and all of them have eidetic memory. You can tell someone is a Mage by seeing him or her performing a series of complicated hand gestures to cast their spells. Performing the wrong gestures will have deadly consequences on them and the people around them. There are less than 100 Mages around the world. Most of them died in pursuit of their knowledge and skills.” Alan continued.

“Lastly, there are High Mages.” Danny rolled his eyes at that, “They are a whole level of crazy cluster fuck!”

“There are only 3 High Mages at any given point of time. They govern the magical aspect of this world and protect it from demons and other extra-dimensional problem.”

“Are you telling me that demons and aliens are real?” Lydia looked at him, sceptical.

“Yes.” Alan and Danny replied together, which earned several shocked faces from the rest.

Scott rubbed his face, trying to grasp this new piece of information, “So what does a High Mage wants with us? And which High Mage is it?”

“The Obsidian Mage.” Alan answered in his mysterious voice, making all of them wanting to know more.

“Anything else that you can tell us about this Obsidian Mage?” Jordan asked, with his arms crossed.

“He called me about an hour ago. He knows that I’m a doctor and he thought that I was the pack emissary, to which I told him that I am not. Other than that, he requested a meeting with the Alpha to formally request to stay in Beacon Hills for several days depending on his business.” Alan answered.

“Which means that he is not as up to date about our pack.” Lydia told them, “He thought Deaton is still the emissary. He thinks that we might still be the Hale pack. All right then, we will be meeting him then. Anything else that you can tell us?”

“Like I said before, they are 3 High Mages – The Obsidian Mage, The Emerald Mage and The Scarlet Mage. The Obsidian Mage is the leader of the mages on this planet. The Emerald Mage is his right hand man and the Scarlet Mage is his left hand man. That is as far as I know. They are very secretive about their order.”

“All right then. The pack will meet him at the abandoned factory just before Beacon Hills.” Scott suggested, “This Saturday, afternoon. Exactly at 12 noon.”

“All right then.” Alan nodded his head, “I shall inform him.”

All of them stood there, not budging. Alan was hoping that they would have gotten the hint. He sighed out loud, took out his phone and dropped a text, along with the location, at the number. Within several seconds, he received a reply – ‘ _Thank you’_.

Alan looked at them, “It’s settled.”

“Thank you.” Lydia said before trying to get the rest of her pack to leave.

“Oh.” Alan spoke up, “Do not offend the mage please. If the rumours are true, they can kill you in a heartbeat. So be patient and be polite. Do not be stupid enough to think that you can win against a mage. I’m sure Danny will tell you the protocols to meeting a mage.”

Scott looked as if he got lots of questions running around his head but instead just nodded his head towards Deaton before leaving with the rest of his pack.

“Pack meeting.” Scott told them once all of them were outside Deaton’s vet.

All of them nodded their head and got into their respective vehicles to go to the pack house. Scott, Aiden, Ethan & Theo came on their bikes. Danny rode together with Ethan. And the remaining 2 cars were split between Isaac, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Allison and Jordan.     

Pack house was somewhere near the old Hale house. Derek had built it 8 years ago after he demolished the old house, before Scott became a True Alpha. The Pack house has 10 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, 2 huge living room areas, kitchen, walk-in pantry, dining area, study room / office space, a gym and sauna in the basement, a spell room in the attic, an armory for Allison in the basement, a front porch and a back porch and lastly, a library with loads of books of the supernatural creatures and other books that Danny and Lydia could squeeze in.

6 years ago, when Derek found out that Cora was alive, he decided to go look for her and left the house to Scott. Derek found Cora with another pack in Brazil and he decided to join the pack.  Derek also helped to create an alliance between his new pack and Scott’s pack.

The only people that stayed full-time in the house are Jordan, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Theo and Malia. Scott, Kira, Lydia, Allison and Danny dropped by at least twice during the weekdays and on weekends, all of them will stay over. They have their own backyard for them to practice, a barbeque corner, a gazebo and a small greenhouse for Danny to grow his plants and herbs. Jordan and Lydia, Scott and Kira, Isaac and Allison, Ethan and Danny are couples so they have their own rooms. Aiden, Theo and Malia have their own bedrooms with the remaining 3 bedrooms being guestrooms or for future pack members.

All of them parked the vehicles across the front yard and went into their house. As one, all of them went straight to the kitchen and grabbed drinks and some snacks.

Danny was the first to speak out, “All right, this is how it goes. When meeting the High Mage, do not flash your eyes at all! Any of you! Do not offend the mage in any way; they are known to be temperamental. So Scott will stand in the middle, I will be on your right. Hold up!”

Danny stopped talking and looked at all his pack members, “Who is your left-hand man?”

“Huh?” Scott looked confused, “My 2ndin command? That’s Isaac.”

“Not your 2ndin command. Your left-hand man who does all the dirty work if there is a need to. Like how Peter was in the Hale Pack.” Danny explained to him.

Lydia was the one that answered with confidence, “That’s me.”

The rest of the pack was shocked except for Scott.

“We have things to talk about after this!” Danny demanded, seeing the shocked faces of the rest of his pack members. He did not expect Lydia at all. Lydia is calculative and a brilliant strategist but being the one to do the dirty work, to hide the secrets of the pack was not something Danny had expected. He honestly thought it was Theo because he does have a menacing and threatening vibe. Danny brushed off his thoughts and continued on.

“Anyway, Lydia will be on your left then. So beside Lydia, would be Isaac, Jordan, Kira and Theo. On the right, it would be me, followed by the twins, then Malia and lastly, Allison. And no one is allowed to talk to the mage unless he talks to you first. No sighing out loud. Just be quiet. The conversation is only between Scott and this High Mage. We are there to show the unity in our pack, not to challenge the mage in any way. And address him as High Mage unless he tells you otherwise.”

Danny continued on explaining the reasoning behind their positions. Scott being the Alpha would be in the centre followed by Lydia, the left-hand of the pack and Danny is the emissary, the right-hand of the pack. Then it will be the werewolves – Isaac, Ethan and Aiden. Then it would be the other supernatural creatures, followed by the human members of the pack. Danny explained that human members of the pack stand at the back as it is the pack’s job to protect the weaker members of the pack even though all of them knew that Allison could killed half of the pack with ease. And all of them knew that Allison is the best long-range offense that they have.

\---

Stiles had decided to walk over to the abandoned factory rather than driving over. He knew that the pack would be able to hear the sound of an engine, a mile away. It was 5 minutes to 12; Stiles ensured that his motel room is lock before teleporting half a mile away from the abandoned factory. He put on his black oversize cloak that covers half of his face and his entire body frame and started floating towards the abandoned factory. Surprisingly it was not that hard to locate them since Stiles could hear all of them talking loudly when he was outside the rundown factory. He continued levitating towards them, once he came into their sight, immediately all of them kept quiet. He continued until he was several feet away from Scott.

“Alpha McCall.” Stiles greeted.

“Obsidian Mage.” Scott replied as all of them bowed their heads towards Stiles, “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Stiles was surprised that he did that. He guessed that they did some research after all on how to greet a mage. “I’m sure that Dr. Alan Deaton has informed you of my request. I’m here to formally request for your permission to stay in Beacon Hills for the next several days. I hope it will be shorter than that though.”

“Off course, High Mage.” Scott replied and paused for a while before speaking up again, “Though you do sound really familiar.”

Stiles ignored the remark and thank him instead, “Thank you for your generosity.”

He quickly disappeared before they asked him more questions.

“He sounds like Stiles.” Lydia was the one to speak up after the mage disappeared.

“I mean he does sound like Stiles but I would have recognized Stiles’ voice anywhere. There was something off about his voice.” Scott insisted.

“Who is Stiles?” Malia asked.

“Who names their kid, Stiles?” Theo asked at the same time as Malia.

Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Danny and Allison looked at each other before looking at the rest of their family.

“Stiles was the one who taught me how to be a werewolf.” Scott answered first.

Followed by Isaac, “Stiles was the one that found me locked in the freezer and help put my bastard of a father behind bars.”

“Stiles taught me how to be a Banshee.” Lydia told them.

Danny looked at them, “Stiles found out about me being a witch and forced me to join the pack.”

Allison with tears forming in her eyes, “Stiles was kidnapped by Gerard and took the torture so that Erica and Boyd didn’t have to get the brunt of it. He held on for 5 hours before managing to escape and dragging both Erica and Boyd along with him. And he is only a human.”

The other 6 members listened in shocked and in awe as their pack members sing praises for this Stiles.

“So what happened to him?” Aiden asked, wondering how someone who is so loyal no longer part of their pack.

“He disappeared.” Scott told them, with his trademark sad puppy look plastered over his face.

“After he escaped from Gerard, he just disappeared. Erica and Boyd told us everything that happened when Gerard was torturing the 3 of them.” Lydia continued on, with sadness in her voice, “We asked the Sheriff and all he told us was that Stiles was safe.”

“Once a while, we will drop by the Sheriff’s place and asked him and he will show us postcards sent to him from Stiles.” Isaac added on.

“Every couple of weeks, I will break into Stiles’ room just to be there and I will see the countries and places that Stiles has been to. The Sheriff has this huge whiteboard that he will write down the dates and the locations that Stiles has been to and a huge world map with pins of all the countries that Stiles has visited.” Scott informed them.

“Stiles has been gone since he was 16. It has been a decade.” Allison looked at them, “I think we should drop by the Sheriff’s house.”

“Now?” Malia asked looking really surprised at her suggestion, “As in all of us?”

Without hesitation, Scott ran off to his bike with the rest following close behind. 15 minutes later, all of them were haphazardly parking their vehicles in front of Noah Stilinski’s house, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills for the past 12 years. By the time, all of them had parked their vehicles; Noah was already standing at his door, with his arms crossed and a puzzled look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Noah asked, thinking that it must be a supernatural situation.

“Did Stiles contact you?” Scott blurted out.

“He did. That was more than a week ago.” Noah told them, “Why, what’s wrong?”

“No. Nothing.” Allison said before Isaac interrupted her.

“There’s a powerful mage who requested to stay in Beacon Hills for the several days. None of the werewolves could smell him or hear his heartbeat but some of us honestly think that he sounds a bit like Stiles.”

“Are you telling me that you think my son is this powerful mage?” Noah narrowed his brows, “Why would he need to ask for your permission to stay in Beacon Hills, he is from Beacon Hills. Born and bred in Beacon Hills.”

“You’re right, Sheriff.” Scott quickly agreed with him, “It’s just that he really do sounds like Stiles, a much grown up version of Stiles, I think.”

“I’m sorry. I know that you want Stiles to come home but I can’t promise you anything. I can’t promise any of you anything. All I care about is Stiles’ happiness and his health. And he is happy and healthy. He will come back when he wants to come back.” Noah gave them a sad smile.

All of them nodded their heads and said their goodbyes before getting into their vehicles and driving off.

Noah stood at the doorway and watched them drove off until they turned round the corner. He closed the door and said, “They’re gone.”

Stiles came down the stairs in plain red oversize t-shirt and grey sweatpants, barefooted, “Thanks dad!”

“You want to tell me what that was all about, Mr. all and mighty powerful mage?”

“I do something even better, I’ll cook for you lunch while you just sit down and relax with a bottle of beer.”

Noah smiled, “I do like the sound of that.”

“And just this once, I’m cooking for you steak and bacon.” Stiles put his arm around his dad as both of them walked to the kitchen.

“How bad is this going to be?” Noah pinched the bridge of his nose as they were walking.

“Dad!” Stiles faking his objection, “It’s me! Off course it’s going to be worse.”

“I just thank the Lord that you always come back safe and sound.”

Stiles just gave him a smile before grabbing the steaks from the freezer to defrost it. He grabbed 2 bottles of beer, popped them open and passed one to his dad and took a seat opposite.

“So I’m one of the 3 High Mages of Earth. You remembered I told you that I was training to be a mage. So I’m kind of like 10 times more powerful than Deaton and Danny combined or maybe more. I mean Deaton is a druid and Danny is a witch” Stiles took a sip of his beer and with just a simple thought, all of his tattoos appeared all over his body while his clothes disappeared leaving him in his boxers, “Surprise!”

Thankfully Noah was not drinking but his eyes were blown wide open at the amount of tattoos covering his son’s body. Noah took a long sip of his beer, “Tattoos huh?”

“Yup!” Stiles smiled widely, “Apparently, I need tattoos to focus my magic and my beliefs. My magic is based on my belief, the stronger my belief is, the stronger my magic will become. These tattoos help to focus my magic and channel it correctly by allowing me to visualize my magic. Like this rune? I can channel my magic to create fire without having to cast a spell. Like this other symbol, same goes. I can create a shield to protect myself.”

Noah squinted his eyes in disbelief and pointed out to 3 huge dragon tattoos wrapped around his body as Stiles stood up to show off his other tattoo, “How about those 3 huge tattoos that is wrapping around your body and legs? It makes you talk to dragons?”

On Stiles’ body and back, he had 3 huge dragon tattoos interlocking with each other covering his entire body and back with all 3 of their heads drawn over his shoulders till across his chest – 2 heads over his left shoulder and 1 head over his right shoulder, while their tails were wrapped around both his legs.

“Yes...” Stiles gave him a really tight smile, “And these are my familiars, Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys Stilinski.”

And just like that, all 3-tattoo heads popped out from Stiles’ shoulders and started moving around his head, hissing and growling. Noah, who saw the whole thing came to life, got up from his chair and took several steps back until his back was against wall.

“Dad.” Stiles called him out, seeing the fear in his eyes, “They won’t hurt you. They know you’re my dad. They are perfectly harmless around both of us. Unless you were planning to kill me.” Stiles joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“Dragon heads just appeared out of your body!” Noah hissed.

“They are an extension of me, dad.” Stiles tried to explain to him, “Come on, and sit down.”

Noah grabbed the chair pulled it against the wall. Stiles sighed out loud at seeing his father’s reaction, “Babies.”

The 3 dragons looked at Stiles then at his father and back to Stiles again before slowly sliding back their heads to his body and turning back into normal tattoos again.

“So that’s my familiars. They ground my power so that I don’t over exceed myself in anyway and also, they protect me. I will always have them to protect my back.”

“All right then.” Noah sighed, “Explain to me about them. I’m trying to process these.”

“Familiars are only for mages. They are magical creatures that help a mage control, channel and store their powers. The more powerful you are, the more powerful you familiar is. Rhaegar is a fire dragon, Viserys is an ice dragon and Daenerys is a lightning dragon.” Stiles paused.

“Anything else that I need to know? I’m emphasizing on the word need!” Noah demanded, “Why do you need 3 familiars? How powerful are you, Stiles?”

Stiles rolled his eyes while his clothes magically appeared back on him and his tattoos disappeared, “Fine! I’m the leader of the Council of Mages.”

“Oh my god!” Noah covered his face with his palms, and then he slowly looked up, “I’m not even sure if I want to know what that means but I know that I need to know.”

Stiles got up and grabbed another bottle of beer and passed it to his dad. He grabbed the empty bottle and threw it in the trash before sitting down in front of his dad.

“Okay.” Stiles began, “The Mages are magic practitioners with the ability to manipulate the energies around them to perform magic. It usually takes 1,313 days for a mage to complete their trainings and the training is gruesome. A lot of people actually died from the training. As for me, I completed it within 2 years. And no, it’s not a record, 1 of the past mages completed training in less than a year.”

Stiles paused, taking a sip of his beer before continuing back, “The previous leader chose me and personally trained me. About 3 years ago, he passed away and I took over his place as the new leader.”

“Only you can get into this sort of mess. So why are you really back in town?”

“Can’t I return back because I really miss you?” Stiles answered his question with a question and made the effort to look offended.

Noah just raised his eyebrow and stared hard at him, “Demons?”

Stiles’ eyes blown wide open, “How did you know?”

“I’m your father. Did you honestly think that I did not investigate the places that you went to this past decade?”

“Ouh.” Stiles was honestly surprised that his dad actually made the effort to keep track and monitor his movements.

“Stiles, whenever you sent me a postcard or give me a call, I will start looking up for weird things that were reported in that area. Then I will contact the reporters or the local police and pretended to have a similar case over here just to get more information on it.” Noah paused and took a sip, “People mysteriously explode in their homes, bleeding from their eyes and ears, and their blood completely drained out from their bodies with no puncture wounds. A lot of really unexplainable murders.”

Stiles just smile as he began to start prepping the ingredients to cook.

“So what’s going on and how can I help you?”

“You can help me by telling all the residents to stay out of the preservation.” Stiles said, “At least, it will be easier for me to get my job done.”

Noah rolled his eyes at the way Stiles deflected his first question, “So what’s going on?”

“The Nemeton, a tree in the preservation. I need to check up on it.”

“Are you referring to that huge tree stump in the middle of the preservation?” Noah looked surprised; “I couldn’t find it anymore.”

“Huh?” Stiles turned to his dad, surprised that his dad would know about the Nemeton.

“2 to 3 months ago, somebody came across several dead bodies at the tree stump and took a picture of it and call us in. I sent 10 men to search for it but nobody could find anything. We took it as a prank which was weird because who would play a prank in the middle of February? Totally random.” Noah continued, “But the kid that reported it in was traumatized. From what I heard, she has moved out of the town.”

Stiles stopped whatever he was doing, “Dad. I need the photos. I need you to go to the station and get the photos now! I need to know what happened.”

Noah was surprised by his son’s reaction, “Calm down and tell me what you suspect first. You know I can’t just walk into the station and grab the files when one of my deputies is a supernatural creature. He will suspect something.”

Stiles sighed, “There’s some bad vibes going on. There are more possessions and demon attacks going on worldwide. My mages are being stretched thin. There’s only so much that we can do. We suspect that somebody is trying to open a portal to another dimension or something.”

“Get the pack to help you.” Noah told him in all seriousness. It was not even a suggestion. Stiles could tell from his dad’s tone of voice that it was a threat. Either Stiles asked for their help or his dad would go to them asking for their help.

Stiles continued prepping the food, completely ignoring his dad. The silence continued for a good 10 minutes as Stiles started cooking the food while his dad just sat there drinking his beer slowly.

“FINE!” Stiles shouted, “You win! I will ask them. Tomorrow.”

Noah gave a wide smile, “I’m impressed that you lasted 10 minutes ignoring me instead of trying to distract me.”

Stiles glared hard at his dad, “I’m just letting you win because the balance of this universe is at stake.”

“And I will get the files for you tomorrow then.”

An hour later, they were done with their late lunch. His dad continued updating about the ongoing of the town. He told Stiles that several members of the police force know about the supernatural, so they have an alliance with the local pack. Stiles said that he knows about Scott being a True Alpha and some of the other members but he was unsure about the new members of the pack. Noah told Stiles that they have 4 werewolves ( _Scott, Isaac, Aiden & Ethan_), a banshee ( _Lydia_ ), a witch ( _Danny_ ), a hellhound ( _Jordan_ ), a lightning kitsune ( _Kira_ ), a were-coyote ( _Malia_ ), a chimera ( _Theo_ ) and lastly, a huntress ( _Allison_ ).

Stiles was impressed by the diverse group of supernatural creatures that Scott has inside his pack. Stiles updated his dad about his adventures all around the world, the demons and monsters that he has come across. He also has been training some of the new mages. He has seen some of them die in pursuit of power. Stiles updated his dad about the types of possessions from all around the world. He also sends out his mages in twos or threes so that they have someone to cover their backs. He explained to his dad that he doesn’t need anyone because his babies are his back-up. Same goes for the other 2 mages – his left hand and his right hand mages. Both of them have their own familiar to guard them.

Before they knew it, it was dinner and they ordered in Chinese take-outs. They spent dinner sitting in front of the TV, with Stiles flipping channels while his dad eating his dinner, content at the fact that his son is back at home after so long.

After they washed up, Stiles stepped out to the back porch. Several seconds later his dad came out with 2 bottles of beers and passed one to him.

“That’s your 6thbottle of the day.” Stiles looked at him.

“My son is back. I’m not sure for how long. I’m not even going to ask. I’m just happy.” Noah smiled and took a big drink from the bottle.

Stiles rolled his eyes, he did a simple hand gesture of flicking his fingers and wrists and out popped a rolled up blunt in between his left index finger and middle finger. Using his right index finger, a small flame appeared at the tip of his finger and he light the blunt. He took a puff and blew it out.

“Really, Stiles?” Noah glared at him as he took a seat, “Smoking weed in front of your father. The sheriff of this town!”

“It’s medicinal.” Stiles shrugged it off.

Noah ignored him, “So what’s the deal?”

“I need those photos first.” Stiles sighed, “I have a strong suspicion but this is unchartered territory for me. I can’t afford to go in blindly like I use to when I was younger. I need to get all my facts first.”

Noah nodded his head in agreement; “I will get you the photos first thing in the morning. For now, let’s go to sleep.”

“Fuck!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Language!” Noah chided him.

“Scott’s here.” Stiles said as he saw someone approaching from the edge of their backyard. He cursed himself for relaxing and putting his guard down just because he is back home.

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice came out.

“Hey Scott.” Stiles greeted him.

“You’re back?” Scott flashed his eyes red.

“Yup.”

“You smell different.”

Stiles held up the blunt, “It’s medicinal.”

“No.” Scott growled, “You have no smell just like the High Mage.”

Stiles sighed and dropped his head. His dad stood up and walked to stand beside him. Scott approached closer and closer to their back porch. Stiles took a puff and look up at Scott while slowly blowing the smoke out.

Stiles smiled, in an instant, his eyes glowed completely white and his tattoos appeared all over his arms and glowed white as well, “Yes I am.”

Stiles could feel the shocked, anger and rage from Scott washing over him, “I advise you to think before you make your next move, Alpha McCall.”

Scott bared his fangs, transforming his face into a werewolf and growled.

Stiles started levitating forward to show that he is not afraid of Scott.

Scott blinked a couple of times, his features transformed back to normal, “I want answers!”

“Tomorrow. Pack House. 2pm.” Stiles told him, as he levitated towards Scott and quickly placed his right hand on Scott’s forehead and teleported him to the pack house. Once Scott was gone, Stiles landed gently onto the grass, his tattoos disappeared and his eyes returned to normal.

“Do you really have to do that?” Noah’s voice came from behind.

“I’m The Obsidian Mage of the Council. I can’t let my reputation go down the drain. I can’t afford to let any of the past mages that hold this title, let their reputation be weak. I have to uphold it. Millennium years of reputation to uphold.”

Noah just sighed, took a sip, “Where did you sent him off to?”

“To the pack house.”

“You know where the pack house is?”

“I do. Dad, I was here 3 years ago, I drop by for a visit, remember?”

Noah nodded his head, remembering that his son did indeed drop by for dinner with him a couple of days before Christmas. He didn’t expect Stiles to actually explore the town.

“Come on, let’s call it a night.”

Stiles finished up his blunt and walked back into the house with his dad. He decided that he would place a protective shield around his house some time tomorrow, so that no other supernatural creature can enter it. As much as he loves Scott like a brother, he knows that both of them have changed a lot over the past decade. He was no longer the kid that got beaten up in basement. He has had blood in his hands. He has killed people, supernatural creatures, demons and monsters to protect the innocents. He has had to end lives after a demonic possession because the body could barely survive the aftermath. He has done a lot of things that he wasn’t proud of but he knew that it was necessary for the greater good. Meeting Scott and the rest of the pack was something that he had hoped to avoid but seems like he has no choice but to get it over and done with.

\---

At exactly 2pm, Stiles teleported himself in front of the pack’s main doors. He has wearing his black cloak, underneath it; he was wearing an oversize white tank top, a pair of black sweatpants and his black sneakers. Most of the time, when he is fighting demons or other supernatural creatures, he doesn’t really care what he wears underneath his cloak, there was even once, he fought off a group of vampires, naked. He raised his hand and knock on the door once.

Instantly the door opens, all 11 of them were there crowded at the doorway, staring at him even though half of his face was covered.

Stiles pushed back his hood to reveal his face, “Are you going to let me in or do we do this outside?”

All 4 werewolves growled at his question. Stiles knew that his aura is usually threatening to other supernatural creatures. Most of the time, he will make the effort to hide it, to make himself appear as non-threatening as possible but today was not of those times.

Lydia pushed Scott aside and ran forward to hug Stiles. Stiles was caught off guard but managed to return her hug and still remained grounded.

“Welcome home.” Lydia whispered into his ears, “I miss you.”

“Miss you too, Lyds.” Stiles replied as he hugs back, and only realizing a second later that he had exposed the tattoos on his arms when he saw the surprised faces of the pack.

“Come in.” Lydia stepped back and pulled him in.

He was really impressed by how big and grand their house was. Lydia led him to one of their living rooms, with the rest of the pack followed, walking behind him. He sat at one of their couches and Lydia sat beside him before the rest of the pack, all grabbed a seat surrounding him.

“So are you here for good?” Lydia asked before the rest managed to get settled down.

“I’m here strictly for business. Then I’ll be off.” Stiles replied, keeping his answer simple.

“What happened?” Scott suddenly spoke up, “What happened to you, Stiles? How could you just leave us, leave me all alone?”

Stiles glared at Scott, “I was honestly hoping to move pass this but I’m guessing that you still hold on to this silly grudge or whatever it is of yours after all these years. I shall keep it simple. I was kidnapped by Gerard, where were you, Scott? I was beaten up by Gerard, where were you, Scott? I was on the brink of death, where were you, Scott?”

Stiles could feel his anger rising up but he reels it backs in.

“You were busy celebrating the victory of the Lacrosse match with Allison. You were distracted by your sudden popularity. You hated Derek so much that you were willing to side with Gerard to destroy Derek. You guys were busy trying to save Jackson, I get that, and I don’t blame you at all. But tell me if you can remember the last time that the 2 of us hang out once Allison was in the picture? Just the 2 of us. You dumped me the minute you got Allison. You only called me up for help with Allison. Lydia was busy with Jackson being a douchebag. Isaac was busy listening to you, following you around like a lost puppy. Allison was sucking your tongue out. Danny was busy figuring out his witch powers. Where were you, Scott? You were busy with everyone else except me. You only needed me when none of the pack could provide you with any answers or time. I was just the help, to appear when needed and disappear when there is no need of me.” Stiles growled out loud, “I almost died. After that whole incident, I went off to Russia to train to become a mage. Then I was traveling the world protecting innocents from demons, other supernatural creatures, psycho hunters and aliens.”

Stiles took a deep breath and declared his official status to the Beacon Hills pack, “I am The Obsidian Mage, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of The Mystic Arts and High Priest of Magic.”

His eyes glowed white as he states his title and the entire house started trembling through out until he finally stops. The rest of the pack stared at him in shock and fear, all of them, including Lydia, had their mouths wide open.

“Like I said before, I am here for business but since you are the local pack, it would be wise of me to ask for your opinions.” Stiles smiled at them, pretending as if everything is back to normal.

“No.” Scott stared Stiles right in his eyes in defiant, “You left me. You left us. You have no business here in Beacon Hills!”

Stiles could see that Scott refused to accept the fact that his best friend had disappeared and became someone who he doesn’t recognized anymore. Scott still wants to hold on to the idea that they are still best friends and that they just drifted apart instead of the fact that Stiles is a mage and Scott is a werewolf and both of them are sucked into this supernatural mess that never seem to end. And that was one of the reasons that Stiles love Scott, still loves him for it. His sense of belief that everything can be good in this world even when the most evil person who do evil has a good and legitimate reason for doing it.

Stiles shook his head and smirked at Scott. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Danny was shaking his head in disbelief as well at Scott’s reaction.

With a flick of his wrist, Stiles instantly threw Scott telekinetically against the nearest wall and hold him there. Several reactions happened at the same time – Jordan instantly burst into flames, transforming into a hellhound, Kira began to cackle in electricity all over her body, Allison took out her gun and aim it at Stiles, the rest of the were-creatures had their fangs and claws out. Only Danny and Lydia had the decency to take a couple of steps back, as if they know that it was going to get worse. It did for a spilt second. Scott actually roared at Stiles in retaliation, which prompted the rest of the were-creatures to moved forward to attack Stiles.

With a flick of his wrist again, Stiles immediately threw all of them against the walls of their living room area and telekinetically hold them there. All 11 of them were held against the walls by an invisible force, unable to move.

“I am the Obsidian Mage, the leader of all the mages on this planet. My business is this planet. Everything magical and supernatural is my jurisdiction. They are my responsibility. Grow up, Scott! The world does not revolve around you. If you are not going to let me to my job, I can just teleport you to a secluded location and get you back once I am done.”

Scott growled again.

“Shut the fuck up, Scott!” Danny cursed him, “Behave like a fucking Alpha. This isn’t about you and Stiles anymore.”

“Let me do my job and I will be on my way. You can hate me all you want after I’m done.” Stiles smiled at him, “Do we have a deal?”

Scott gritted through his teeth, “Yes.”

“All right then.” Stiles clapped his hand and all of them feel to the ground, he released them from his telekinetic hold, “Now, who can tell me about the Nemeton?”

All of them got up quickly from their falls, most of them were still in anger for what Stiles did to their Alpha but some of them were smart enough to know that it would be a losing fight, so they quickly grab a seat and pretended nothing happened in the past few minutes.

Jordan spoke up first, “A couple of months back, 3 doctors came to Beacon Hills and mind-control me to do their bidding. I wasn’t sure what happened but every couple of days, I will wake up in the middle of the preserve beside the Nemeton, with a dead body beside it. But every time when I tried to return back to the location, I could never find it at all. And every time, I wake up beside the Nemeton, there will be more dead bodies there.”

“The last time that you woke up there, how many dead bodies were there?” Stiles urgently asked, “And how happened to these 3 doctors?”

“13 dead bodies. And the 3 doctors were killed by us before they could kill more innocents.” Jordan answered.

Stiles turned to Danny, “Danny, what did you do to the doctors’ bodies?”

“We burnt it to ashes. And we scattered the ashes down the river.” Danny answered Stiles with a worried look on his face, uncertain where Stiles is going with his questions.

“They are Necromancers, Danny.” Stiles glared at him, “You know what Necromancers can do right?” 

Danny swallowed his saliva at the realization, “They can come back from the dead. They can’t be killed but can only be contained.”

“What?” Lydia turned to him, along with the rest of the pack at this sudden realization.

“We have burnt them to ashes.” Scott said, “Are you telling me that they can still return from that?”

“Yes.” Stiles answered him and asked him another question, “When did you guys killed them? Pretty please tell me that it was less than month ago?”

“No.” Lydia answered, “It almost 2 months back. What’s wrong, Stiles? Tell us!”

Stiles nodded at Lydia’s answered while ignoring her question, and asked his question first, “How about the dead bodies? Did you manage to find them?”

“They are still somewhere in preserve.” Malia casually answered as if it’s not a big deal to have 13 dead bodies in the middle of the preservation at all.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles sighed exasperatedly.

“Tell us what is going on!” Lydia demanded once again.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, “Necromancers are witches or druids that have made a deal with the devil thus their magic requires blood sacrifices – any type of blood, animal or human blood. Now the Nemeton is a dimensional gateway that exudes power and is raw magic. The Nemeton protects the planet from other dimensions. Since the 3 Necromancers sacrifice 13 lives using a hellhound, no less, they are trying to open the door to Hell. Yes, Hell is real! But there’s a catch, you have to open the Nemeton in sequence. 13 Nemetons around the world, 13 sacrifices for each Nementon and 13 specific supernatural creatures for each Nemeton, during the full moon.”

Stiles could see the horror on all their faces.

“Which 13 supernatural creatures?” Jordan looked up at him.

“All 12 of the were-creatures. In the order of were-fox, were-coyote, were-wolf, were-jackal, were-dog which is basically a Doberman, were-tiger, were-lion, were-jaguar, were-leopard, were-panther, were-cougar, were-cheetah and lastly a witch or a druid to bind them all together.”

The pack looked at one another as if everything just clicks in their brain. All the puzzle pieces are finally in place. They finally know the reason behind the actions of the 3 doctors.

“I need to find the dead bodies & the Nemeton now.” Stiles demanded.

“How?” Jordan asked, “The only time I was there was when I was under mind-control. None of us were able to find it at all. We tried. We searched the place with 10 of your father’s deputies. It was as if the place magically disappeared.”

“Mind reading.” Stiles provided him with the answer, “If you would allow me to look into your mind, I will be able to easily find the location.”

“What?” Jordan exclaimed, “You’ll see everything! You’ll know everything!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, feeling pissed off and having to deal with them at knowing nothing at all, “The fate of the world is at stake. Do I look like I care about your secrets? I need to find the Nemeton and prevent Hell from coming into this world. But hey, if your secrets are so important that you willing to let the world burn to ashes, be my fucking guest!”

Lydia snapped, “You don’t have to be fucking rude!”

“Oh my fucking god!” Stiles stood up and began pacing, trying to control his anger, with his cloak moving along with him, portraying a much more menacing look, “If I was fucking rude, I would have put all of you to sleep and just force my way into his mind, get my answers and left him comatose after that but I’m not.”

Stiles took a deep breath, “And I can’t afford to do that. Since this Nemeton is with Beacon Hills, I will need to bind the local pack as its’ protector, to avoid something like this from happening again.”

Jordan looked at him, as if looking for answers to his own unspoken questions, “All right. Let’s do this now then. How do we do it?”

“Jordan!” Scott snapped and became tense all over again, “Are you sure?”

Danny face palmed at Scott’s reaction.

“The fate of the world is at stake.” Jordan shrugged, “I don’t want to be partly responsible for unleashing Hell on this planet.”

Scott nodded his head at his answer.

Stiles walked to Jordan and remove his cloak. He could hear several gasps from the pack members as seeing both his arms covered in tattoos. Stiles stood in front of Jordan, smiled and placed both hands on the side of Jordan’s head.

“Now just relax. Just think happy thoughts.” Stiles instructed him as Stiles began to dive into Jordan’s memories and thoughts. Stiles’ eyes began to turn white and glow slightly as he starts searching through Jordan’s memories for the location of the Nemeton. After what felt like hours in searching for it in his mindscape, Stiles finally found it and were thrown back several feet by the magic that were in Jordan’s mind.

“What the fuck?” Danny quickly got up to rush over to help Stiles up while Lydia, who was seated beside Jordan, tried to wake him up.

“What was that, Stiles?” Scott asked as Jordan began to groan, slowly waking up.

“How long was I doing the spell?” Stiles asked Danny as he grabbed hold of Danny’s hand to help him up.

“10 minutes. I guess. Why?”

“That was longer than I expected. I’m impressed by the blocking curse that they put in his memories.” Stiles cracked his neck, “Oh well, I know where it is and I need all of you to follow me to the Nemeton.”

“Why?” Kira asked.

“I need to lock the Nemeton with all of your blood.”

A series of curses flew across the room.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed out loud at them; he snapped his fingers and a glass of red wine appeared in his left hand. He took a sip of him first before shaking his head slightly in disbelief at having to deal with them.

“Did I not just say that I need to bind all of you to the Nemeton?” Stiles glared at them, “Each Nemeton has their own protectors. So what I will do later, is to cleanse the Nemeton and bind it with your blood. One vial of blood from each of you, that’s all. You will be the first line of defence and if anybody tries to fuck with it, all of you will know.”

Stiles took another sip, “Understood?”

Danny replied, “Yes. If that’s the case, we need to do it now. The full moon is in a couple of days and the Necromancers might have fully come back from the dead to cast the spell again.”

“Thank you very much.” Stiles smiled widely at Danny for acknowledging his plan, “Let’s go.”

“That’s it?” Lydia stood up, “You don’t need to prepare anything?”

Stiles waived her off as he got up and walk to one of the sliding doors that open to their backyard. Stiles magically made his clothes disappeared to reveal his tattoos. Behind him, he heard several gasps and a wolf whistle from the pack.

“Daenarys.” Stiles whispered out as he stood stark naked in the pack’s backyard.

Instantly, one of the dragon tattoos came to life from his back, it began to stretch out itself bit by bit until it fully came to life. Once it was completely out of Stiles’ body, the dragon flew high up into the sky, making several twists and turns before landing perfectly beside her. Stiles magically summoned his black cloak onto himself. Daenarys was a blue, white and black scale dragon and right now, she was roughly the size of a huge horse and she can grow even bigger.

“Is that a dragon?” Aiden shouted in excitement from the doorway. Several of the packs move forward to get a better look at the beautiful creature.

“Yes.” Stiles kissed her dragon as she was rubbing against his face, “Don’t come near her, she’s very territorial.”

“Stiles, is that your familiar?” Danny asked, completely in awe at seeing a mythical creature standing in their backyard.

Stiles nodded his head at Danny as he climbed up to sit on her dragon’s back, “I’ll be looking out for the Nemeton from the sky, once I find it, I will come back and we’ll go together.”

Without waiting for an answer, Stiles flew up into the sky, leaving the pack behind.

The pack was still standing at the doorway after Stiles flew off. Malia was the first one to spoke up, “Fuck this! I could really use a beer right now.”

Just like that all of them went back in, went straight to the kitchen and grab their own drinks.

“That’s Stiles?” Kira asked.

“He’s an asshole!” Malia growled, “A powerful asshole but still a motherfucking asshole!”

“That’s not the Stiles that I know.” Scott tried to defend Stiles even though all of them subconsciously agreed that he was an arrogant douchebag.

“That’s not the Stiles that any of us knew.” Danny agreeing with Scott, “but that is still the Stiles that we love.”

“Huh?” Scott looked at him confused.

Lydia rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her beer, “Scott, that is still the Stiles that will put his life at stake for the sake of everyone else but himself. That is the Stiles that was willing to sit with you and watch you transform into a wolf for the first time. That is the Stiles that forced me to practice screaming my Banshee scream at him to make me stronger. That is the Stiles that was willing to get beaten up by Gerard to save Erica and Boyd.”

Allison, Danny and Isaac nodded their heads in agreement.

“He was unnecessarily being an asshole but I think it comes along with it when you’re that powerful. He easily hold us against the wall as if it’s no big deal.” Isaac stated.

“And he is fucking powerful.” Danny added on, “Mages need familiars to help ground their magic and powers, and usually, it’s either a cat, a dog or a raven. Stiles’ familiar is a fucking dragon. Do you how much magic do you have that you need a bloody dragon to ground you?”

Scott just shrugged it off.

“I don’t know him at all but if he can help us find the dead bodies and give those family some form of closure then I’m cool with it.” Jordan input his point.

Scott turn to the rest of the members, “So what do we do now?”

“Let’s be honest to ourselves here.” Theo looked at them, “There’s no way we can take him down. That’s a fact. So we just take it one step at a time. Let him find the Nemeton. Get those dead bodies. Let him do whatever he needs to. Bind us to the Nemeton so we can protect it. Then we’ll figure out the next step after that.”

“I’ll agree to Theo’s plan.” Lydia told them. And they all know that if Lydia agrees with something, it’s best to get on board unless someone else can come up with a better plan or suggestion.

“Yes, he’s a douchebag but the chances of him killing us is minimal at best. Look at it this way; he will only kill us if we annoy him. He honestly doesn’t think of us as a treat. And right now, the only person that is annoying to him is you, Scott.” Lydia stated it to Scott’s face, “Can you try to stick it up your ass for the next few hours or few days?”

Scott wanted to say something but all he can come up with, “He’s my best friend. He’s my brother. He’s my Stiles.”

“Urgh!” Lydia sigh frustrated at his insistence, “Deal with that after we deal with this problem first.”

“Fine.” Scott whined, finishing up his beer and throwing the bottle away.

From outside, all of them hear Stiles calling out for them. They threw away their empty beer bottles and quickly rushed out to see Stiles standing in their backyard with his huge black cloak over him and the hood pushed behind showing his face.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Stiles told them, “Keep up.”

With that, Stiles quickly levitated towards the preserve with the pack following. He started levitating towards the Nemeton as fast as possible, the pack tried to keep up with him. Almost 15 minutes later, they came into a huge clearing. The pack was surprised to see all 13 dead bodies still in good condition as if they were killed yesterday. In the middle of the clearing was a huge tree stump, looking rather quite decayed and black goo was slowly leaking out of it.

Stiles stop several steps away from the dead bodies, “Do you guys mind if I teleport these bodies to you backyard? It will be easier for you to get the coroner over. I’m sure my dad and his deputies can come up with something. If you don’t mind, Alpha McCall?”

Scott stepped up to beside Stiles, “Sure.”

Stiles started making several complicated hand gestures, his eyes began to glow white and white streams of light appeared out of the tip of his fingers. A couple of different types of runes & symbols in bright white light appeared on top of each of the dead body. The symbols quickly landed on the dead bodies and instantly all of them disappeared.

The pack looked on in awe.

“Is that the teleportation spell of Guas?” Danny asked.

Stiles turned to him, “Yes, it is, Danny-boy. I’m impressed that you know of it.”

“I like to research on different types of spells.” Danny gave him a smile.

“Hmm…” Stiles squinted his eyes at Danny, “I’ll talk to you later after this.”

Stiles stepped forward to the tree stump and dips his index fingers in the black goo, “Fuck this shit! I need it to immediately bind it to all of you now. This is how we shall do it.”

Stiles positioned them around the tree stump and made a knife appeared magically in each of their left hand. He started creating a huge circular symbol around them and smaller runes around each pack members.

“Stiles,” Danny called out as he looked on Stiles creating the complicated symbols, “You need a full coven of 13 witches to cast this binding spell.”

Stiles stopped midway and smiled back at Danny, “I know, and usually it will take 3 mages to cast this but hey, I am the leader of all the mages, it doesn’t used up much of my strength.”

“What does this spell do, Stiles?” Lydia asked him.

“So what I’m doing is binding all of you as the protectors of this Nemeton. This is the 1stNemeton to unlock. Once I have bound you, it will release your true self. And all of you will know if any supernatural creature comes within a hundred feet of the Nemeton. All Nemetons are a one-way doorway; it can only be open from this side. So you don’t have to worry about the other side.” Stiles explained to them as he continued drawing the runes using his white light.

“True self?” Theo asked.

“All supernatural creatures have their true selves but most of them never achieved that true state.” Stiles answered him.

Lydia immediately stepped out of the runes that Stiles had drawn around her, making it vanished instantly, “I’m not binding myself to the Nemeton until you explained to all of us what is a true self!”

Stiles sighed out loud, “All right then. Just stay where you are while I explain it to all of you. I’m too lazy to redo the runes again if you moved out of your positions.”

Stiles quickly did several complicated hand gestures and several life-size holograms appeared in front of him, showing a huge wolf, a huge coyote, a hellhound, a chimera, a kitsune and a banshee.

“That is the true forms of your supernatural creatures. A werewolf has the ability to transform into a wolf, it’s rare but it’s possible. Same for a coyote. Both of them would appear bigger than a normal wolf or coyote. As for a hellhound, their true form is like a pitbull the size of lion or tiger, completely covered in flames. Then there’s the chimera, a hybrid, usually it’s a kanima mixed with one of the were-creatures. A kitsune – a fox with 3 tails. And lastly, a banshee – the wailing woman.”

The pack could see the holograms moving around as if it’s real. The wolf and the coyote were slightly smaller than the hellhound but bigger than the average wolf or coyote. The hellhound was majestic, flames were burning all over the body and the sheer size of it was enough to intimidate any creatures. The chimera was a kanima with the claws and fangs of a werewolf. Then there was the kitsune, standing at the side, the size of a normal fox but with 3 prehensile tails that is twice as long as the length of the fox. Lastly, standing at the end was a woman floating several inches of the ground, with waist-long hair and looking very pale – was the banshee.

“That’s your true form. Additional to having a supersonic scream and foresee deaths, banshee has the ability to levitate as well. Now as Danny, you will have the telekinetic, telepathy and teleportation abilities. For Allison, the huntress, your strength, speed, durability and stamina will increase drastically, almost equivalent to a werewolf. Your body will also heal 3 times faster than a normal human. It’s not as fast as a werewolf but it’s an upgrade.” Stiles continued explaining, “So we’re cool?”

Kira looked at Stiles, “You’re making us more powerful that we already are. Why?”

“I need powerful people to protect the Nemeton. And it’s not me, which is making all of you stronger, it’s the Nemeton. Take it as a way of it thanking you for protecting it.”

“This is so awesome!” Ethan fist-bump his brother, Aiden, who was standing beside his left.

“So, can I continue with the spell, Lydia?” Stiles looked at her. He could feel himself beginning to get slightly tired from casting spells after spells. And casting these binding spells is going to drain him up a bit.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Lydia smiled at him as she stepped back into her position.

Stiles walked towards her and started drawing the runes and symbols using the white lights again. After he was done, he walked several steps away from them, “All right, I need all of you to stay within your runes please. Thank you.”

Stiles magically made his cloak disappear and stood in the preserve, naked. He called for his familiars, “Rhaegar. Viserys. Daenerys.”

All 3 dragon tattoos on his body came to life. Their head pop out first from his shoulders and his upper chest area, then their wings pop out from around his torso, followed by their bodies on his back, along with their claws and lastly, their tails that were wrapped around his legs. All 3 dragons instantly shoot high up into the skies, flying around, stretching their wings and bodies before landing elegantly around Stiles. They started rubbing their faces at Stiles, while he laughed happily at their actions. He decided to summon his familiars so that they would be able to protect him and the pack while he cast the spell. He was afraid that the Necromancers might magically appear while he was in the middle of casting the spell.

“Stiles!” Danny shouted out in high-pitched in awe and fear, “How powerful are you that you have 3 dragons as your familiars?”

“I can go toe-to-toe with all of my mages.” Stiles shrugged off his answer as if it was no big deal while his dragons started expanding themselves that now all 3 are slightly bigger than the size of an elephant each.

“Danny, what does that mean?” Scott hissed from his left.

Danny swallowed his saliva, “That means that Stiles has the power of a nuclear bomb! He is that powerful, Scott!”

Stiles, who magically made his cloak appeared on his body, overheard the conversation and casually said, “Erm, not really a nuclear bomb. If I could take a guess, it will be several nuclear bombs.”

Stiles winked at them and started levitating towards the tree stump. Once he reached several inches on top of the middle of the stump, he closed his eyes and began chanting the binding spell while making several complicated hand gestures.

“ _Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum, Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos, Dox Toxem, Dox Malum, Dox Divinitum._ ” Stiles chanted over and over again, and repeated his hand gestures over and over again.

He chanted the spell over and over until he could feel ancient powers coursing through his body. From his toes, powers vibrating all the way up to his brain. He could feel fire burning his skin, then felt as if he was drowning in ice-cold water and the next second it was as if he was electrocuted. It was if he was tortured over and over again for the next few minutes but Stiles held on and continued chanting on and repeated the hand gestures. This was the feeling of pure unadulterated magic running through every inch of his body.

Finally Stiles could feel the magical energies pouring out of him and into the pack. He opened his eyes to see all of them began squirming in pain on the ground as he binds them to the Nemeton to become its protector. He saw all of them transforming into their true selves except for Danny and Allison. Stiles levitated away from the tree stump and cast more magical energies into the stump, enforcing the gateway to ensure it would be as strong as possible. As the pack began the transitioning into their true forms and back to their human form, the tree stump started growing into a huge tree.

The tree trunk grew up to almost 7 feet wide and almost 150 feet tall with the branches and leaves spreading out covering the surrounding area. Stiles could feel that his binding spell was a success and the magical energies cleanse the tree when the tree stopped growing. It was easily the biggest tree in the preservation, looking very green, fresh and strong.

He was pleased that the spell was a huge success. The pack began to slowly get up as they groaned in pain from the transition. Stiles called for his dragons, and without waiting for further instructions, the 3 of them knew to shrink themselves into cat-size. They knew that after casting a huge spell like this, Stiles usually need to have a couple of hours of sleep to recoup his energies and they will stand guard while he sleeps.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.” Stiles told them before teleporting to his bedroom along with his dragons.

He was feeling quite tired to explain to them about their roles as the protectors of the Nemeton and the whole territory of Butte County is now theirs. He removed his cloak and quickly cast a protection spell around the property to prevent anyone else except for his dad to enter. And most probably, Danny might be able to dismantle his protection spell but it will take some time, which he is hopeful that his dragons would wake him up if it happens.

Stiles got into his bed and wrapped himself in his blanket, he called for his dragons to jump into bed with him so that he can snuggle them. Oddly enough, it feels so good to be back in his bed even after all these years. He has several apartments all around the world but nothing beats coming back home to his bed of more than 10 years.

Within seconds, Stiles was fast asleep.

He woke up to night sky outside his window. His dragons were peacefully asleep beside him. He turned and saw that the alarm clock was showing 15 minutes past 10. Stiles was surprised that he slept longer than he usually did. He stretched himself before getting up to go to the bathroom. After doing his business, he went down to the kitchen to see if there’s anything to eat. He saw his dad sitting in the kitchen as well, having a meal of burger and fries with a bottle of beer.

“Hey dad.” Stiles greeted him, “Just got in?”

“Yup.” Noah answered him, after swallowing his food down; “I got double cheese and bacon burgers and curly fries with extra serving for you.”

“Thank you, dad!” Stiles thanked him as he sat down opposite and started digging into his food.

“So…” Noah started as he took a sip of his beer.

“So?”

“Stiles.”

“Dad.”

“Stiles!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and waved him off, “It was okay, I guess.”

“Okay?” Noah rolled his eyes back at his son, “You have not seen them for more than a decade and it was okay?”

“Off course, it’s not okay.” Stiles flailed around, “I don’t know, Dad.”

“Are you happy? Are you happy with where you are in your life right now? Would you change anything in your life right now?” Noah asked him.

Stiles sighed out loud and continued eating his food. Several seconds of silence went by before he decided to answer his dad.

“Never in my wildest dream I thought that magic is real and now that I have these amazing abilities to help people, to protect people. And you know that I have always wanted to be an FBI agent since forever. Technically I am an FBI agent, it’s just on a magical and supernatural level. I am happy. I am still learning about different spells. There is so much things to learn and the places and countries that I have been to and the different types of people that I get to meet. And you know that you can retire if you need to. I have apartments all over the world. I love my current life. Are there things that I can fix in my life? Off course but as in for right now, I am happy. I do miss them, but I understand my role here and my responsibilities. And to be honest, I would never trade my life for anything at all.”

Noah smiled at him, “Then you have your answer. Stop it. I can see it in your face that you are feeling guilty for being where you are in your life. Your mom would have been so proud of you. I am proud of you. Stop being guilty for being something that you are excellent at.”

“Thanks dad.” Stiles holding back the tears in his eyes, not realizing that he actually does feel guilty for leaving Scott and the rest behind to pursue his own knowledge of the supernatural and mysticism. He thought that after all this years, the guilty feeling of abandoning Scott will have been gone but it was just suppressed. It feels good that even after all this years where he rarely spends time with his dad, his dad is still able to read him very well and knows what to say just to make him feel better.

“You’re my son. At the end of the day, both your mom and I want the best for you. We want you to be happy and healthy.” Noah smiled at him, “And you are happy, healthy and the Sorcerer Supreme. You exceeded our wildest dreams.”

“Thank you, dad.” Stiles gave his dad another wide smile, “But you know what will even make me more happier?”

“What is it?”

“You retiring. And travelling around the world.” Stiles told him, “I can afford it.”

“Why don’t we compromise?” Noah smirked at his son, “I shall retire when I turn 60.”

“You do know that is in 5 years’ time right?”

“I know.” Noah nodded his head, “But I feel more comfortable knowing that Jordan, my deputy, will be 100% ready to handle the human and supernatural crimes by then. He is still green right now.”

“It’s a deal.” Stiles wiped off his right hand and hold it out for his dad to shake on it.

After their meals, Stiles went back up to his room and decided to drop a magical letter to all of his mages at once to inform them to keep a look-out about the Nemetons around the world before he drop by. It was a simple spell of writing down his message and burning the letter off while casting the spell so that all his mages will instantaneously received it at once. He then texted Danny, asking to meet up with the pack at 2 in the afternoon. He needed to fully explained their roles as the protectors of this Nemeton and also conclude his business before disappearing off to the next Nemeton.

\---

At 2 o’clock sharp, Stiles was there standing outside the main door of the Beacon Hills’ pack. He was going to explain everything to the pack and teleport back to New York and figure out how to deal with the remaining 12 Nemetons around the world. Stiles knocked the front door and was greeted by Danny. Danny stepped forward to give Stiles a tight hug and led him to the dining room where the rest of the pack was seated and a wide spread of food was laid out on the table.

Seated at one end of the table was Scott; to his left were Lydia, Isaac, Jordan, Kira and Theo. On Scott’s right were Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Malia and Allison. Stiles sat exactly opposite of Scott at the other end of the table.

“Obsidian Mage.” Scott greeted from the other end of the table, surprising Stiles that he remember his etiquette of meeting a mage.

“Alpha McCall.” Stiles return the greeting as he took a seat.

“Shall we eat first before we get down to business?” Danny suggested.

“I’m afraid I will have to cut this meeting quick.” Stiles smiled at them, “Please start eating first while I begin explaining your roles as the protector of the Nemeton.”

Just like that the rest of the pack began digging into their food.

Stiles took a sip of the red wine that was served, “The McCall pack is the official protector of the Nemeton in the preservation and the Butte Country is the pack’s official territory.”

Lydia accidentally spit out her food in shocked at hearing the news. She took a sip of plain water, to clear her throat, “Stiles! There are 31 towns in this county with at least a quarter of a million people living in it! How do you expect 11 of us to protect a huge territory as this?”

Stiles saw the shocked faces of the other pack members, “Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. Once news get out that the McCall pack is bind to the Nemeton, more supernatural creatures would come over to stay in the county or to officially request to join your pack. Ideally, I would encourage the pack to expand up to 33 members. The Nemeton will instantly bless the new members once they are initiated into your pack. They will also have their abilities enhanced greatly. Basically, your pack has the abilities to become at least 3 to 4 times stronger in their abilities and with Scott being an Alpha; he has the strength of 10 werewolves. Allison might even gain instant healing factor if your pack is able to expand to 33 members.”

“33 members?” Scott stared at Stiles.

“Ideally, 33 members over the next few years. You don’t have to recruit them all at once.”

“All right.” Danny nodded his head, “What else do we need to know?”

"Not anybody can join your pack. Your pack is blessed by the Nementon so Danny, your witch and your emissary will soon develop a sixth sense. If his instincts are telling him that something is wrong or he doesn't trust someone, do not dismissed it. That is the Nementon's way of protecting the pack and ensuring that the pack, its protectors are strong, stable and trustworthy of one another."

Scott nodded his head in Danny's direction.

“Basically, the Protectors are the first line of defence for the dimensional gates to Hell. You guys are the lock to it. In order for anyone to open to doors, they would have to kill every single protector of the Nemetons, and then sacrifice supernatural creatures before they can open the gates from Hell or to some other dimensions.” Stiles paused.

“What?” Malia looked up from her food.

Stiles smiled, “The only people that would be able to kill all the protectors of the Nemeton and sacrifice 13 supernatural creatures would either be a group of mages, or a coven of Necromancers and Darachs or a high-level demon that somebody managed to summon. Other than that, none of you have anything to worry about."

"Stiles." Lydia looked up from her food, "How powerful are you?"

Stiles smiled and turned to Danny, "I know you did a spell to measure me up, do you want to answer her question?"

Danny blushed at getting caught for his actions, "Erm. Let's just say, Stiles can destroy half of California and nobody would be able to stop him."

"Hence the title – Stiles Stilinski, Obsidian Mage, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of The Mystic Arts, High Priest of Magic and Son of Gaia." Stiles told them, "Every single magic user on this planet knows the title and the responsibilities and reputation that comes along with it."

All of them looked at him in awe. Here was this young man in his mid-twenties, a leader in the supernatural community and feared by all. Half of the pack know him when they were in their teenage years, they know him as the hyperactive kid that is not afraid to stand up and fight for what's right even though he gets beaten up several times for it. A decade later since they last saw him, here he was sitting in front of them, calm and compose, an aura of power showcasing that he is someone not to be trifled with.

"And Danny." Stiles began, "I will be personally overseeing your magical training. I understand that you're a witch but there are still some mages' spells that witches can use in one way or another."

"Woah! That would be so awesome, Stiles." Danny smiled widely at him, "Sure thing. We can set up a schedule soon."

"Off course, but we are not training here. I'll need to train you at different countries and at different timing."

"That is so cool!" Danny's eyes blow wide open.

Scott spoke softly from the other end of the table, "Hey Stiles, can we speak outside?" 

Stiles got up, "Sure thing."

Both of them walked out to the back porch of the house. Stiles did several simple hand gestures to cast a silencing spell around them so that the pack can't eavesdrop on their conversation. Silence between them help on for the couple of minutes. Stiles could feel that both of them have a lot of things to say but they don't know how to open up yet.

Scott cleared his throat, "So you're a High Mage?"

"And you're a True Alpha." Stiles smiled at Scott.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Why didn't you contact me all these years?"

"I can't, Scott."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I won't." Stiles sighed out loud, "When I found out from Deaton that I have a spark, I got excited about it. I wanted to desperately proof to the pack that I'm not just an annoying and useless human being. So, after that night, I contacted one of Deaton's contact without telling him. And from then on, I got sucked into the world of magic. It's non-stop. Trainings, practice sessions, mediating with other supernatural creatures, fighting demons, protecting the world and teaching new mages on top of everything else. I know if I called you, Scott, I will stop whatever it was that I was doing to protect Beacon Hills with the pack. And I'm not the same person anymore. I'm not that 15-year-old boy that drags you to the words in the middle of the night. "

Scott let out a small smile, "No, you're not, but you are here now."

"And I have to go off soon. My responsibility is towards this planet. Your responsibility is towards your pack and Beacon Hills."

"Will I ever see you again then?"

"Off course, Scott." Stiles stepped forward to give him a hug, and whispered into his ear, "No matter what happens between us, you will always be my brother and I will always love you."

Scott sniffed and hugged him back tightly, "I'm sorry for everything back that I have ever done to you, Stiles. You're my brother and I promise to always have your back from now on. I love you too, dude!"

Both of them stayed in that position for several seconds before Stiles dismissed the silencing spell and they walked in together.

Lydia took a sip of her wine, “Everything good?”

“Everything’s good.” Scott replied her.

Stiles smiled at all of them, “See you later.”

And he teleported himself out of them back home, surprised at seeing his dad in the chilling on the sofa watching television and a beer in his hand.

“You’re back?” Noah said without even looking at him.

“Yup.” Stiles walked up to his dad, “Packing my stuffs, returning the rental car before I go off to New York.”

“Sorted out everything with the pack?”

“I did.” Stiles nodded her head, “It’s going to be okay, dad.”

“And the magic stuffs?” Noah asked taking a sip of his beer.

“That, I have no idea.” Stiles shrugged as he began making complicated hand gestures and white sparks coming out from his fingertips. Several seconds later, his luggage floated down the stairs and landed nicely by the main door.

Noah stood up and hugged his son tightly; “See you soon.”

“I’ll be back for Christmas.” Stiles returned the hug, “I love you, dad.”

“Love you too, son.”

Just like that, Stiles magically disappeared together with his luggage from the living room.

Noah smiled to himself, proud of the man that his son has become.


End file.
